Epic Battle! Red Head VS Chipmunk!
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: And so the battle begins! Natsumi Hinata and Chinatsu Imamora battle it out to see who will win Giroro's love! WARNING: Crazy fans, crazy cat people, and crazy Chipmunks!


**Okay then!**

**Shall I explain?**

**Everyday, if we finish our homework in tutorial, my friend and I write a random story. **

**Today, it was about us destroying each other. (It's really a 'I hate you, you hate me' relationship…)**

**So, because she has red hair, I called her "The Stupid Red-Head"**

**And, because I am amazingly cute and chipmunk-like, she called me "The Stupid Chipmunk"**

**Thus, a battle unfolded, and I decided to transfer it onto here on a battle between me and Natsumi!**

**I LOVE Giroro and honestly wish I was Natsumi so he would like me…**

**So, I may as well battle it out!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**(The Sequel will come out in a few days! I'm in my next trimester in school, so we're loaded with homework!!!)**

RED-HEAD!!!! VSCHIPMUNK!!!!!

(A helicopter circles around a Coliseum that no one knows is! There are about a million people in the Coliseum and a news reporter reports the news!! *I hope!!!*)

**News Reporter**: We are joined in a Coliseum somewhere in the world… Maybe Guatemala! And the epic battle between Natsumi Hinata and "Iwill Killyou" will begin!! (Looks down at paper) Oh… Wait… This is a threat message from that lady that I stole a billion dollars and her son from… (smiles and continues) I'm sorry! That was a mistake! I meant between Natsumi Hinata and Chinatsu Imamura!! **(A/N: My name in Japanese!)** We will join this epic battle to see WHO will triumph and take Giroro as the prize!!!

(The camera focuses in on a box that is above the battle rink. The EmCee and Giroro sit along with a row of three judges)

**EmCee: **Hello! And Welcome to the action on the latest battle challenge between red-head and chipmunk! Giroro: What do you have to say about the two women battling for your love?

**Giroro:** (Thousands of girls scream. 'Cus he's obviously THAT awesome!!. Waits for girls to shut up)

**FANGIRLS: **1-10000: GGGGGGIIIROROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!

100000-248400: YOU'RE THE BBBBBBOOOOOOMB!!!!!

248401-2564568: KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**EmCee: **(Vein Pops. Screams) SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAADDDUUUPPP!!!

(SILENCE)

**EmCee: **(All kind and stuff again… Tamama fan much??) You were saying, Giroro?

**Giroro:** I just have to say… I never thought that girls would actually like a joke character like me… And- Natsumi… I'm shocked! But, never the less, I know she will win. She's the strongest woman I know.

**Emcee: **(Nods) I see! I see! And, the girl Chinatsu? What are your comments on her?

**Giroro: **(Shrugs) She loses.

**Emcee and Crowd: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh

**Giroro: **(Looks up) What?

**EmCee: **You obviously have not met her, have you?

**Giroro: **(Looks nervous. Breaks a sweat) No… Why?

**EmCee:** (About to speak, but suddenly!!! A loud blare enters the Coliseum and a line of trumpeters or whatever they're called enter. A little shrimp of a man stumbles out and reads a scroll)

**Little Shrimp of a Man: **(Squeaky, but loud voice) Annnoucing!!!!! The Master of Cat Fights:

"Jing Fuwa Fuwa Ding Fooey!!"

(A cat walks out. Everyone stares at it. Suddenly, it turns into a cute little cat girl.)

**Cute Little Cat Girl A.K.A "Jing Fuwa Fuwa Ding Fooey": **Hello, everyone~ Nya! I hope you're excited~Nya! We now introduce Miss Natsumi Hinata~Nya! Give the blossoming beauty a hand!!

(On the opposite side of the Coliseum, Natsumi walks out with a red workout outfit on. She has a short red tank top and black short shorts. She has a yellow workout band and black sneakers. Boys scream and get nosebleeds times a million.)

FAN BOYS: 1-1000000000000000000000: *nOsEbLeEdS!!!!* NNNATTSUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The rest of them: OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMG!!!! We love you!!!!

**Cute Little Cat Girl A.K.A "Jing Fuwa Fuwa Ding Fooey": **And now! Chinatsu Imamura!! Everyone give that adorable thing a round of applause!!!!

(On the other side of the Coliseum, EVERYONE shouts billions of praise, but it stops short when a little chipmunk walks out.)

**Cute Little Cat Girl A.K.A "Jing Fuwa Fuwa Ding Fooey": (Sweat Drops. Shocked stare) **Ooookay….

**Emcee: **(Cheers. Cat face on him) LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!

(Both girls take a fighting stance. Wrestling bells dings)

(Chinatsu bends down into a ball of fur. Natsumi backs away in shock. The ball vibrates and after a few seconds, the ball explodes and a girl that looks something like Makoto from Sasami Magical Girls Club! Look it up! She has the orange outfit.)

Chinatsu giggles and gives a peace sign

"Now I'm ready to go!"

Natsumi sighed in relief.

"Heh. Well, at least I don't have to go to jail for animals abuse."

Chinatsu smirked.

"Oh, noooo!! The scary red-head's gonna beat me up!!"

Natsumi growled.

"Enough! Let's battle! For Giroro's love!"

Chinatsu cheered.

"Let's go!"

Chinatsu raises the star shaped wand she got when she transformed and spins it in a circle.

"Dummybands rule!!!!~"

A piano almost crashes on top of Natsumi, but she does a back flip and jumps to the wall of the Coliseum.

Chinatsu gives a pouty face.

"Awww! I almost squooshed her!!"

Natsumi glares at Chinatsu.

Natsumi lets out a war cry and spins through the air to annihilate Chinatsu.

Chinatsu simply sweeps out of the way and Natsumi drills a hole through the ground.

Chinatsu giggles and Natsumi struggles out of the hole.

Natsumi growls and charges Chinatsu.

Chinatsu giggles and whacks Natsumi on the head with her wand.

Natsumi cries out in anger.

"THAT IS IIITTT!!!"

She revolves around Chinatsu and kicks her in the head.

The audience oooohs and applauds for Natsumi, 'cus they usually love her… Shoot them…

Chinatsu lies in a puddle and staggers up.

She smiles at a beat up Natsumi and dinks her wand on her head.

"Here!"

Natsumi is enfolded in a white light and when she comes out, she has that horrible Amazon outfit she hates.

Chinatsu giggles.

"Except you don't have any powers!"

Natsumi blushes to the ultimate.

Giroro gets a nosebleed.

1000000000000000000000 boys get a nosebleed.

Chinatsu laughs.

"HA. HA. HA. .."

She laughs like Guu.

With no expression.

Natsumi glares at Chinatsu.

Chinatsu stops laughing.

"Eh…. Heh?"

Natsumi punches Chinatsu, and she gets a bloody nose.

Not for the reason you think, sickos!!

Chinatsu glares.

Natsumi flinches.

If Chinatsu is angry, you die.

It's common knowledge.

So.

Natsumi must.

Die?

Chinatsu gets a dark aura around her.

"You can kick me to hell…"

Natsumi flinches.

"But you never. Never. EVER. Hit my face…"

Chinatsu chants a bunch of gibberish.

"Whadi dah di day…. Zip a dee doo dah… Whoop di doo… Blah Blah… ATTACK!!!"

And a rain of comets attack the Coliseum.

People scream.

People Run.

"THE WORLD'S ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

EmCee runs away, the Fan Boys and Fan Girls run away. The News reporter that reports the news drives away in her helicopter: Giroro sits staring at the strength of both girls battling to the DEATh….

Eventually, this battle went on for 20 days.

Both girls never gave an inch, and Giroro sat and watched.

Unfortunately, neither of the girls had any food or water, so they collapsed from exhaustion.

As they collapsed, Giroro saved them and they went home.

EmCee returned and announced the results.

"TIE!"

**I'm sorry! I thought it was awesome! I just copied the events. The part I left out was my turning into a snail and Bekah (Natsumi) Eating me. I thought that was kinda gross, and Natsumi would never stoop that low… Well, I expect hopefully one review from a kind soul who is telling me how awesome I am…. *Cough* HEY! Who said that?! Well, I'll see you guys later! Expect the sequel soon!!!**

**Rock on!**


End file.
